IE : Recueil de drabbles et OS
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires sur Inazuma Eleven (plus Ares et Orion) avec à chaque fois un thème !
1. Invocation

**Note de l'Auteure : Et je suis de retour avec cette fois un deuxième recueil mais avec les personnages de IE et IE Ares + Orion ! Pour cette histoire je suis partie sur un AU avec des démons. Il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographe parce que je ne me suis pas relue ! mais j'espère néanmoins que ça ne posera pas de problème.**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé : Nagumo réussit à invoquer un démon sauf qu'il ne ressemble en aucun cas à ce qu'il espérait... Démons!AU**

 **Personnages : Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Tatsuya (mentionné)**

 **Pairings : Nagumo Haruya x Suzuno Fuusuke (NaguSuzu)**

 **Thème :** **"Invocation"**

[...]

Nagumo avait invoqué un démon. Aussi fou que ça pouvait paraître, il avait réussit. Ce n'était pas vraiment son intention de base, en volant un des livres de Kiyama, il voulait simplement lui faire une petite farce. Sauf qu'en ouvrant l'objet qu'il avait piqué, il c'était rendu compte que c'était un ouvrage d'invocation et la curiosité avait fini par le ronger et son plan de base avait changé.

C'était pourquoi il se retrouvait désormais en train de fixer la créature qui était apparu devant ses yeux, un froncement de sourcils évident sur son visage car il ne pensait en aucun cas réussir la dite invocation. Bon évidement il avait eu un léger espoir que ça marche mais voir un démon en chair et en os était incroyable.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarda ce qu'il venait de faire apparaître grâce au stupide livre de Tatsuya. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un démon devant lui ou du moins pas encore, c'était plus une grande tache noire au milieu de la pièce, un peu comme une brume très épaisse. D'après le bouquin c'était normal et il devait juste attendre quelques minutes avant que la vraie créature face son apparition. L'excitation le faisait sourire, il avait hâte de voir qu'elle race il serait et partit donc faire quelques recherches.

Mais l'écrit était sûrement mal fait car ce n'était pas quelques minutes de patience qu'il avait du gérer mais presque une heure. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur les démons en à peut près une heure, en attendant que la brume fasse apparaître la créature, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel résultat.

Car oui, l'être devant ses yeux n'était pas humain -logique-, mais il était surtout d'une incroyable beauté et si Nagumo devait le décrire en un mot ce serait sûrement " magnifique". Il était munit d'une chevelure blanche avec quelques reflets bleuâtres et de yeux sarcelles, sa peau était laiteuse et il avait des traits fins, presque féminins. Il avait une expression neutre et sa bouche formait simplement une ligne mince, sans aucun sourire sur celle-ci.

Pendant un instant l'invocateur se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de formule, le résultat n'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un démon, simplement à un jeune homme tout à fait normal excepté pour la paire d'ailes marines dans son dos et les cornes sombres qui trônaient sur sa tête. Avec des mouvements lents et prudents, il s'approcha du livre grand ouvert au sol et lut rapidement le contenu.

Non, il ne c'était pas trompé, il avait réussit à invoquer un démon, c'était écrit dans le bouquin qu'il tenait alors pourquoi il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ces créatures monstrueuses toute noires que n'importe qui imaginerait en pensant à un démon ?

Un léger toussotement le sortit de ses pensées et en relevant la tête il vit que c'était justement l'étrange créature qui le fixait avec un léger froncement de sourcils, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. C'était sûrement le cas.

« Alors... » Nagumo se racla la gorge puis recommença à parler. « Tu es donc un démon... »

La créature leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, il semblait ne pas supporter la présence du jeune homme alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

« Wahou. Je ne savais pas que les humains étaient aussi perspicaces. » Déclara l'être surnaturel avec une ironie certaine, sa voix était calme, pas trop grave avec une intonation neutre. « Pour être plus précis je suis un Bèrzélut. »

Nagumo s'apprêta à se plaindre du début de la phrase de l'étrange démon mais il finit par fermer la bouche et essaya de se souvenir des particularités de la race citée par l'autre. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir lu dans un autre livre qui cette fois lui appartenait, il se dirigea donc vers son bureau où il y avait une pile de bouquin et en prit un dans sa main et chercha quelques informations.

Il tomba presque immédiatement sur la page qu'il cherchait et fronça les yeux devant la définition que lui procurèrent les lignes écrites à l'encre sur le papier. "Démons de taille moyenne ressemblant aux humains mais ayant des ailes de dragons et des cornes, ils sont rusés, diplomates, charmeurs et manipulateurs. Ce sont les avocats du diable."

« Donc... Je t'ai invoqué ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux les plus foncés.

L'autre se mit à souffler, il semblait irrité de répondre à l'humain.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois assez malin pour cela. » Le Bèrzélut fixa le concerné avec un air presque hautain, supérieur. « Peut importe, je suis Suzuno Fuusuke j'espère que tu arriveras à retenir mon nom, humain. » Le dernier mot semblait presque craché comme s'il le méprisait de tout son être.

« Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes des êtres inférieurs à vous ou je rêve ? » Marmonna Nagumo comme réponse. « Je ne suis pas un idiot Su-zu-no. » Il éleva un peu plus la voix et croisa ses bras en reposant le livre qu'il tenait toujours après avoir lu les informations sur le démon.

Il y eu un petit instant de silence puis le démon bougea pour la première fois depuis qu'il était apparu, il marcha gracieusement, ses ailes se rangeant tranquillement derrière son dos. Soudainement, il attrapa la chemise de l'autre et le ton de sa voix changea, il n'était plus neutre comme auparavant, il semblait presque en colère.

« J'espère que tu m'as invoqué pour une bonne raison, humain. » Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils laissaient un reflet sarcelle sur le visage du jeune homme, il lâcha ensuite le haut de ce dernier et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Car vois-tu, je vais rester dans ce monde pendant un long moment à cause de toi. »

Un peu de sueur apparu sur le front du rouquin et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un air presque détaché.

« Euh... Ouais évidemment. Tu as parlé d'un long moment... C'est à peu près quoi ? Deux-trois mois ? »

Le démon ne sembla pas convaincu par son jeu d'acteur et il se contenta de soupirer et de lui répondre.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu meurs ou que l'invocation qui nous lie soit rompu.

-L'invocation qui nous lie ? » L'humain décida de ne pas relever la première réponse et se contenta de questionner au sujet de la seconde.

« Oui, l'invocation que tu as faite pour que j'apparaisse nous a lié, humain, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre, me voir et me toucher. » Suzuno se tint doucement la tête. « Il existe des sorts pour contrer une invocation mais ils sont assez... douloureux. » Il sembla hésiter sur le dernier mot.

Malgré ce qu'il avait apprit sur la race du démon, il ne semblait en aucun cas un manipulateur ou un avocat du diable. Au contraire, il semblait sincère et presque humain. Suzuno sembla presque lire dans ses pensées.

« Ne crois pas que tous les démons sont des créatures du mal, certains naissent comme ça et d'autres le deviennent. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Je t'aiderais à revenir dans ton monde... Après tout c'est un peu de ma faute quand même si tu es ici... » Il fit une légère pose et tendit la main. « Et arrêtes de m'appeler "humain" je suis Nagumo Haruya. »

Le Bèlzélut passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de te rencontrer mais je vais faire comme si. » Il fit une légère pose avant de serrer la main de l'autre. « Donc, ravi de te rencontrer humain. »

Nagumo laissa échapper un -faux- halètement blessé avant que sa bouche ne forme un grand sourire. Suzuno lui, laissa les commissures de ses lèvres se relevées doucement et il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le monde humain.

 **[...]**

 **Il y aura sûrement une suite ou du moins d'autres OS sur cet AU ! À la prochaine !**


	2. Invisible

**Note de l'Auteure : Et encore un nouvel OS ! J'aime vraiment trop le AU démons et il m'inspire trop donc me voici une seconde fois avec cet univers, c'est une sorte de suite de "Invocation". Il y a encore une fois sûrement des fautes d'orthographe parce que je ne me suis pas relue ! mais j'espère néanmoins que ça ne posera pas de problème pour la lecture.**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un jour le garçon le regarde, il était invisible après tout... Démons!AU**

 **Personnages :** **Kira Hiroto, Kiyama Tatsuya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya**

 **Pairings :** **Kira Hiroto x Kiyama Tatsuya (TatsuHiro)**

 **Thème :** **"Invisible"**

[...]

Ça faisait un moment qu'Hiroto suivait cet humain aux cheveux écarlates, partout où il allait, il était là pour voir ses actions, et surtout il le trouvait assez intéressant dans sa façon d'être. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si l'autre pouvait le remarquer, il était un démon après tout, il était simplement invisible pour n'importe quel humain normal. Il y avait quelques exceptions comme cet empoté qui avait réussit à invoquer un démon et qui pouvait maintenant tous les voir.

Mais aucun humain ne naissait avec un tel don, voir les créatures fantastiques, démoniaques, surnaturels, n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Malgré le fait que l'humain qu'il suivait n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne pouvait pas le voir et ne ressentait certainement pas sa présence non plus.

Au début, il c'était sentit tellement idiot de suivre un humain qu'il ne connaissait pas, à l'origine il l'avait juste trouvé surprenant et avait cru pendant un instant que le garçon l'avait vu et que leurs yeux c'étaient croisés mais ce n'était que son imagination. Maintenant, c'était quelque chose de presque banal d'être autour du jeune homme et de l'observer.

Ironique de s'avoir qu'il veillait gentiment sur un humain qui ne pouvait pas le voir alors qu'il était un démon surpuissant décrit comme étant l'avocat du diable.

Tatsuya -c'était le nom qu'il avait cru entendre une fois- semblait tout de même si connaître en rituels, exorcisations et d'autres manœuvres surnaturels, il avait une collection impressionnante de livres sur le sujet et semblait dévoué à purifier les personnes qui pensaient avoir un démon en elle -quelque chose qui se révélait parfois vrai mais seulement rarement-.

Hiroto aidait, sans vraiment le voir, à éloigner les mauvais esprits qui pourraient venir embêter le jeune homme, n'importe quelles créatures fantastiques seraient effrayées de croiser un Bèrzélut.

Malgré tout, le démon était de toute façon coincé dans ce monde pour un très long moment, pour ne pas dire pour toujours alors suivre quelqu'un n'était pas un problème. Si seulement celui qui l'avait invoqué n'était pas mort d'une crise cardiaque en le voyant alors il serait sûrement encore dans l'autre monde en train de s'ennuyer. En y repensant, Hiroto préférait être ici qu'en train de ne rien faire d'intéressant et de ne rien avoir à faire.

Evidemment, il avait déjà remarqué le regard que lui lançait son collège Suzuno en le croisant, ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout l'apprécier et c'était presque avec une certaine moquerie qu'il discutait avec le garçon près de lui. L'abruti qui avait réussit une invocation et qui n'était pas mort lui au moins.

Hiroto leva simplement les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de ses pensées et s'intéresser à Tatsuya qui semblait concentrer sur un livre. Un bouquin d'exorcisation, c'était assez étonnant de voir quelqu'un qui ne voyait en aucun cas les créatures maléfiques et autres pouvoir purifier des personnes, d'habitude les exorcistes étaient des humains qui avaient déjà invoqué un démon et qui pouvait donc voir toute les autres êtres fantastiques.

Il grogna légèrement en voyant une autre de ces fées roder autour du rouquin qui évidemment ne remarquait rien. Il semblait avoir une énergie magique ou du moins un mana qui attirait ces pestes, Hiroto se retenait à chaque fois des les réduire en bouilli en les apercevant. Il détestait ces êtres ailés qui avaient le culot d'être chez son humain.

Peut être qu'il était un peu possessif mais le garçon était intriguant et intéressant, il voulait être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Le démon soupira et s'accroupit sur le lit de l'autre, le matelas ne bougea pas, pour tout dire, dans cette forme, Hiroto n'était pas puissant et se contentait de passer à travers n'importe quel objet.

Comme son invocateur n'était plus là, pour retrouver un peu de son pouvoir, il fallait que des personnes humaines puissent le voir, pour le moment seul l'abruti qui avait fait appel à Suzuno pouvait entrer en contact avec lui et ce n'était pas suffisant. Jamais il ne pourrait protéger Tatsuya contre un autre démon du même rang que lui si personne d'autre ne le voyait.

Un téléphone sonna et les yeux du Bèrzélut se posèrent dessus, l'humain aux cheveux rouges sortit la tête du livre qu'il lisait et décrocha avec un ton un peu fatigué. Hiroto se demanda pendant un instant s'il dormait assez, sûrement pas vu les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux magnifiques de jeune exorciste. La voix du garçon sortit le démon de ses pensées et il se contenta d'écouter la conversation, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, c'était surtout qu'il était à côté et que l'interlocuteur hurlait au cellulaire.

« Tu veux que j'exorcise un démon ? Nagumo, j'exorcise des humains pas des démons à moins qu'avec un miracle j'arrive à le voir je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider... »

À travers le téléphone, Hiroto pouvait entendre Suzuno soupirer et se plaindre à l'autre humain dénommé Nagumo. La phrase qu'avait dite Tatsuya tourna dans la tête du démon aux cheveux frisés, il la décortiqua et l'examina dans son esprit. Il avait parlé de miracle. Le Bèrzélut ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était ça ce qui lui fallait ! Un miracle pour que l'humain puisse le voir et pour qui puisse redevenir un peu plus puissant ! C'était seulement pour regagner ses pouvoirs qu'il voulait ça après tout...

« Mais si ! Cherches dans tes bouquins je suis sûr que t'as un truc pour les voir ! » Répondit le garçon à l'autre bout du fil, une légère pose se fit entendre.

Ce fut un silence pour Tatsuya mais pour Hiroto, il pouvait clairement entendre Suzuno parler d'un baume spécial avant que Nagumo ne reprenne la parole.

« Une sorte de baume non ? Un truc avec de la myrtille je crois ! » Il rajouta rapidement la fin de sa phrase tandis que le démon albinos qui devait être près de lui, lui donnait plus de détails.

L'humain aux yeux exotiques fronça doucement les sourcils et son visage aborda une expression confuse, cela pouvait être du au comportement étrange de Nagumo ou juste à sa demande mais dans tous les cas, Hiroto leva un sourcil et se sentit légèrement mécontent de voir le visage délicat du bel humain un peu déformé par une telle expression.

« Bon, je vais chercher et je te rappellerais si je trouve. » Puis Tatsuya raccrocha et souffla doucement, il méritait un peu plus de repos mais il ne semblait pas avoir le temps.

Le démon resta « assis » sur le lit et l'observa simplement, étudiant une nouvelle fois le comportement de l'autre. Il le vit se diriger hors de sa chambre et la créature démoniaque se leva et décida de le suivre, il ne voulait en rien rater les actions de l'humain.

La bibliothèque à laquelle il faisait face n'était pas vraiment imposante, elle était plutôt bien remplit, le démon ne c'était en aucun cas attendu à des murs couverts de bouquins après tout, Tatsuya habitait simplement dans un appartement qui n'était pas gigantesque. Alors Hiroto le regarda s'installer par terre et sortir des piles de livres qui semblaient avoir tous un rapport avec la magie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le Bèrzélut ne dit rien, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si parler servirait à quelque chose et de plus il n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à dire, à part peut être demander à cet humain de prendre soin de lui et de se reposer car il le méritait. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de dire quelque chose comme ça alors jamais il ne le dirait que Tatsuya l'entende ou non.

Il se coucha bientôt sur le ventre, battant des pieds en l'air et observa le visage concentré du rouquin qui semblait presque somnolant. Il voulait vraiment qu'il trouve ce baume simplement pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoirs, en aucun cas pour une autre raison qui aurait à voir, de près ou de loin avec le magnifique garçon devant ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas comme ci ça faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il était à ses côtés sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Après tout, il resterait sûrement invisible pour un long moment encore alors il suffisait de s'habituer à ne jamais voir les orbes émeraudes de Tatsuya se poser sur lui.

Hiroto se contenta de soupirer.

 **[...]**

 **Je suis tombée amoureuse du ship HirotoxTatsuya depuis Ares pour tout vous dire et je n'arrive presque plus à shiper du HiroMido (ou dans Ares du TatsuMido plutôt) !**

 **Si vous avez des idées de ships ou de thèmes, n'hésitez pas à me MP et à bientôt !**

 **Edit : J'avais oublié la fin de l'histoire oups ! Elle est désormais rajouté !**


	3. Perdu

**Note de l'Auteure : Bon j'aime beaucoup Orion et surtout les frères Ichihoshi et Froy donc j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux (bon pas vraiment sur Mitsuru pour le coup mais bon...). Bonne lecture et veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des fautes !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **C'était la nuit, les étoiles s'étendaient à perte de vue dans le ciel. Hikaru était perdu mais il n'avait pas peur car les étoiles le guideraient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.**

 **Personnages :** **Ichihoshi Hikaru, Froy Girikanan**

 **Thème :** **"Perdu"**

[...]

Des bruits de pas craquant dans la neige qui était posée au sol brisaient le silence environnant. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et il n'y avait rien pour éclairer le chemin si ce n'était la lune et la petite lanterne qu'Hikaru tenait avec une de ses mains. Les arbres s'élevaient vers le ciel, les branches nues de feuille mais vêtues des flocons blancs qui étaient installés dessus entouraient le garçon.

Le froid était partout, accompagné d'un vent glacé. Hikaru ne les craignait pas. Il avait sa cape rouge ridicule qui réussissait au moins à lui tenir chaud malgré le fait qu'elle soit encombrante pour se déplacer et surtout en aucuns cas discrète, la couleur ne l'était pas et attirait facilement l'attention ce qui voulait éviter.

Hikaru continuait d'avancer, bercer par le son de ses propres pas sur ce sol qui semblaient moelleux sous ses bottes noirs, les arbres défilaient autour de lui et le temps passait sans qu'il ne s'en souci. Il était là pour se vider la tête, oublier tous ses devoirs de futur souverain et essayer d'être enfin lui même ce soir, même si c'était juste pour une nuit. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que dans quelques jours il devrait être sérieux et confiant. Il n'était pas comme ça et n'en avait réellement ni l'envie, ni le courage.

Il était un rêveur qui n'écoutait pas vraiment les leçons ennuyeuses que Fudou se tuait à lui enseigner ou encore les différentes règles qu'Haizaki lui répétait chaque jour. Non, Hikaru rêvait de liberté, d'être loin de son château, loin de tous ses devoirs. C'est pourquoi il était là.

Mais le destin n'était pas comme ça, même s'il était un rêveur, Hikaru savait que bientôt il devrait rentrer pour exercer ses fonctions, devenir un adulte, être responsable. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, grandir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et son enfance lui manquait. Il voulait courir dans la neige en hiver, dans ces jardins qui bordaient son château, avec cet esprit insouciant et surtout avec son frère. En fait, il n'y avait pas que son enfance qui lui manquait.

Les arbres autour de lui étaient tous identiques, il était inutile d'essayer de se repérer grâce à eux. Mais même si c'était la nuit, seul dans la forêt, perdu -après tout il marchait sans savoir et sans se soucier où il allait depuis longtemps déjà-, Hikaru n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas non plus inquiet, les étoiles s'étendaient au dessus de sa tête et il savait qu'elles le guideraient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Il aimait les étoiles.

Avec quelques foulées de plus, il finit par s'asseoir au milieu de l'herbe, dans un espace où le ciel était parfaitement visible sans que les sapins ne cachent cette vue céleste. Même s'il avait cessé de neiger depuis pas mal de temps déjà, la neige était toujours là et s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas comme si Hikaru s'en souciait réellement, il était tranquille avec ce calme et ce silence qui s'étendaient autour de lui. Il finit par s'allonger sur le sol, la tête posée sur sa cape et son dos contre la neige, sa lanterne posée à ses côtés.

Peu importe s'il commençait à sentir le froid dans ses vêtements, peu importe s'il y avait peu être des bêtes féroces dans les alentours, peu importe s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il s'en fichait, Hikaru respira profondément cette liberté qui s'étendait devant lui pour encore quelques heures. Peut être qu'il se sentait un peu seul mais il était maintenant habitué à ce sentiment de solitude.

« Mitsuru... » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Les yeux fixés sur les étoiles au dessus de sa tête il se rappela quand lui et son grand frère les regardaient, les dévoraient des yeux avec des rêves pleins la tête. Hikaru n'était pas forcement bon pour se souvenir des noms des constellations ou même où elles se trouvaient mais il pouvait facilement en identifier une ou du moins les étoiles qui la composaient. Il oubliait juste à chaque fois son nom.

Hikaru fouilla dans ses souvenirs, il était presque sûr que Mitsuru avait plusieurs fois prononcés son nom à l'époque, mais cela remontait à si longtemps qu'il l'avait oublié. Il ferma pendant un instant ses paupières et laissa son esprit divagué pour retrouver l'information qu'il cherchait.

Puis il y eu soudainement des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient à un rythme assez rapide, presque effréné et Hikaru se releva doucement de la neige pour identifier ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si une bête féroce se pointait il n'aurait aucune chance de survie ni même de fuite.

Ce fut des cheveux blancs comme la neige au sol qui apparurent entre deux sapins et qui attirèrent le regard du prince. Il souffla doucement de soulagement, il ne mourrait pas ce soir.

« Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici et si tard. » S'exclama l'inconnu avec une voix presque mélodieuse et un joli sourire quand ses yeux bleus glacés et violets se fixèrent sur Hikaru.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver ne sembla pas déranger à l'idée de se rapprocher de celui aux cheveux bleus et s'assit même à ses côtés, dans la neige. Il ne semblait pas avoir froid et ne semblait pas non plus quelqu'un de froid. Hikaru le regarda avec suspicion avant de se recoucher pour regarder encore une fois les étoiles.

« Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis Froy ! »

Le silence tranquille dans lequel était plongé Hikaru auparavant disparut remplacé par cette voix et ce ton heureux. Malgré cette disparition, le prince ne fut pas dérangé au contraire, il sentait quelque chose au creux de son estomac se tordre et il sut que c'était de l'excitation. Il avait vraiment envie de découvrir qui était ce « Froy » et espérait même devenir ami avec lui sans se soucier de son statut.

« Oh, je suis Hikaru. » Répondit-il avec un sourire, sa voix trembla un peu mais il voulait vraiment savoir qui était cet inconnu. Il parlait rarement à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il n'était même pas effrayé à l'idée que ce soit un voleur, un brigand, un tueur, non, il voulait juste parler avec quelqu'un. Il ne voulait plus être seul et avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui lui parlerait comme un vrai ami et pas comme s'il était inférieur à lui à cause de son statut.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Un rire lui répondit et Hikaru se demanda pendant un instant si sa question était étrange, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour communiquer. Quand l'inconnu arrêta de rire, il se coucha également contre la neige, tête levée vers les étoiles.

« Non, c'est la première fois, pour tout te dire je me suis perdu ! »

Hikaru sentit son sourire s'agrandir et un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi ! »

Les discussions continuèrent, s'enchainèrent sans pause et bientôt, Hikaru oublia qu'il avait rencontré Froy il y a moins d'une heure, ce n'était plus un inconnu mais maintenant une sorte de compagnon. Il n'avait pas honte de se confier, après tout il était impossible qu'il le revoit un jour. Dans le fond de son esprit, rampant contre son dos, ce sentiment restait et lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était un prince et qu'il n'était pas supposé parler aussi tranquillement avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu.

Pourtant Hikaru avait décidé d'ignorer ses pensées, ses contraintes, son statut, juste pour avoir pendant quelques heures une liberté qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? »

Hikaru se tourna immédiatement vers Froy, il semblait soudainement moins sûr de lui, incertain, comme si ce qu'il allait dire allait changer quelque chose à cette situation étrange. Encore une fois, Hikaru savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus alors ce n'était pas comme si le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait quelque chose à craindre.

Il hocha la tête et attendit puis il se souvint qu'il était couché et que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir alors il fit un bruit d'approbation.

« Euh... » Il sembla hésité. « En fait je suis Froy Girikanan... »

Hikaru chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait déjà entendu ce nom de famille mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, il tourna doucement la tête contre sa cape pour pouvoir regardé Froy et croisa les yeux de l'autre qui perçut immédiatement son regard perplexe.

« Le prince du royaume d'Orion. » Un rire nerveux sortit des lèvres de celui qui venait de parler. « Oh, tu dois être du royaume voisin si tu n'as pas reconnu mon nom de famille... J'avais oublié que cette forêt était la frontière... »

Le visage d'Hikaru se déforma d'étonnement, qu'elles étaient les chances pour que deux princes de royaumes voisins se retrouvent tous les deux dans la forêt et finissent par se rencontrer et se poser ensemble pour parler et regarder les étoiles ? Puis un sourire revint sur son visage et il se mit à rire doucement.

« Désolé, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu « Girikanan » quelque part mais j'avais oublié. » Puis il fit une petite pause, essayant de deviner si révéler qui il était, était vraiment une bonne idée. Il prit donc rapidement une décision et laissa les mots glisser de ses lèvres, doucement. « Je peux te dire un secret ? »

Froy fit un sourire en entendant la formule qu'il avait utilisé il y a quelques minutes et répondit doucement. Hikaru laissa les mots sortir de sa bouche, s'échappant sans crainte et sans peur dans l'air froid de cette forêt.

« Je suis Hikaru Ichihoshi, le futur souverain du royaume Inazuma... »

Dès que les mots furent enregistrés par l'autre, il fut également étonné avant de rire. Il devait sûrement penser aux chances que cette situation arrive. Puis soudainement quelque chose cliqua dans la tête d'Hikaru et il se releva d'un bond en criant presque.

« C'est ça ! C'est Orion ! »

Puis il se tourna pour regarder Froy, un sourire sur le visage, pointant du doigt le ciel.

« C'est la constellation d'Orion ! »

Froy se contenta de rire en réponse à l'exclamation d'Hikaru et ils regardaient tranquillement les étoiles, ignorant le froid dans leurs vêtements ou encore leurs yeux qui commençaient à avoir du mal à rester ouverts.

Et encore une fois, il s'en fichait d'être perdu dans la forêt, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver en rentrant dans son château, ou même comment il allait réussir à diriger un royaume entier alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans. Pourtant il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur le fait que les étoiles le guideraient pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il reverrait Froy un jour.


End file.
